Cardcaptor Sakura: Sakura's date in wonder
by xHaruu
Summary: Sakura's date with Syaoran! She's is also being stalked by her friends... Tomoyo is one of them of course.


**I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura, but please enjoy this short story.**

**Cardcaptor Sakura One shot: Sakura's date in wonderland (Part 1)**

"Syaoran! Slow down! You're walking too fast, I know you're excited to see Kinomoto-san but you have to wait until tonight you know!" Melin trying to calm Syaoran down before he runs off.

"I know I know! I just want to get back soon, and unpack"

"Geez, you're such a lover boy." Melin putting on an annoyed face.

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about."

"I told you a few hundred times already! Stop using hell in every sentence there is! Can't you consider talking to me like we're cousins? Or even siblings."

"Like I would, it's pain in the ass!"

"You know Syaoran, Kinomoto-san will get sick of you easily if you talk like that. What do you know about girls?" she sighed.

"...I'm sorry Melin."

"Wha-"

"Is that better? Now let's go!"

"Geeeeez! You would do anything to see her wouldn't you?" Melin puffed her cheeks and stomped behind Syaoran.

* * *

><p>"Kero, stop eating! Let's go, we're going to be late."<p>

"Just onnnne more bite Sakura, I can fly down the window not like you."

"Let's go!" Sakura grabbed Kero and ran down the stairs.

"What's the big hurry anyways?"

"Tomoyo is waiting for us at the park. I don't want to keep her waiting any longer." Sakura said running out the door.

"What are you guys planning to do today?"

"...Well... We're going to bake a cak-"

"Cakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! You should of said so earlier Sakura!"

"I was telling you but you were too busy eating!"

"Screeeeeeam it then!" Kero said laughing to himself.

"You're going to grow fat if you eat sweets everyday!"

"I won't! Ahahahaha!"

Sakura sighed at his never changing attitude when he's in that form.

"Cakey, cakey, cakey, cakey, cakey, let's bake cakey!"

"Tomoyo! I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" Sakura yelling across to her best friend.

"Sakura-chan, Kero-chan!"

"Hi Tomoyo! How are ya?"

"Hehe, it's nice to see your cheerful as always Kero-chan."

"So what cake are we baking today?" Kero asked with a huge grin on his face.

"A welcome back cake for Li-kun and Melin-chan."

"For those brats? How are you sending it to China?"

"Well.." Sakura smiled.

"It's better to just let me eat it."

"No Kero-chan, Syaoran's returning today and we're going over for dinner."

"I heard Melin-chan came with him too!"

"Great, double brat trouble."

"Kero!" Sakura scold Kero for bad mouthing them.

"Melin is a great friend, and Syaoran.. too" Sakura blushed mumbling.

"What?"

"Let's get going." Tomoyo giggling while video tapping the moment Sakura's having.

A little afterwards they both arrived at Tomoyo's house.

"Welcome back."

"Thank you." Tomoyo smiled at the maid that greeted her.

"Sakura-chan... Before we go into the kitchen..." Tomoyo smiled happily and held up an outfit.

"Alright." She dropped her head knowing that it was coming. Sakura changed while Tomoyo got the supplies ready with Kero.

"Waaaaaa, you look so cute Sakura-chan!"

"It really suits you Sakura!"

"Ahahaha.." Sakura feeling a little embarrassed though she's tried on many many outfits made by Tomoyo.

"Let's start baking!" The three of them baked the cake together and had lots of fun. Kero ate strawberries, kiwis, oranges, all shorts of fruits and cookies while he helped both of them. In the end, he was covered up in powder. They cleaned up as the cake baked in the oven baked.

"The cake smells great!"

"I can't wait to eat it!"

"Eating is all you do!"

"Big guys like me has to eat you know!"

"Big?"

"I'm Cerberus!"

"Yea, yea."

Tomoyo was giggling at the two friends argue away. "Just a few more minutes until the cake is ready, let's get the box and ribbon to wrap the cake."

"That's a good idea Tomoyo." Ten minutes after the cake was finished baking, they let it cool down and wrapped up getting ready to leave for Syaoran's place.

* * *

><p>"Kinomoto-san and Tomoyo is almost here."<p>

"Ye-Yea." Syaoran froze in embarrassment.

"What are you so nervous about? It'll give a bad look to Kinomoto-san!"

"Ye-Yea, We're just waiting for the rice to finish. Let's clean up."

"Hmmmm? Are you trying to keep yourself from thinking of her?"

"Wh-what are you talking about? Let's clean up!"

"Sheesh, I'll take the dishes out to the table."

"Alright."

Awhile afterwards Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at Syaoran's and Melin's place.

"I'll get the door! Syaoran go get changed."

"S-sure." He went upstairs feeling fuzzy.

"It's nice to see you again Kinomoto-san!"

"Melin-chan!" Sakura's eyes sparkled at her friend.

"I see you're back brat." Kero popping out of Sakura's bag.

"Shut up! Plushies shouldn't talk."

"What did you saaaaaaay?"

"Are you asking for a fight?" Melin starring at Kero with anger.

"What's with all the fuss Melin?"

"It's the stupid plush Syaoran! The plush!"

"What plush?" He glanced at Sakura's bag and saw Kero.

"Oh, that plush." and glanced over to Sakura. She was smiling at Syaoran with blush written all over her face. Of course, Syaoran blushed right back at her.

"Brats will always be brats!"

"Y-yo."

"We-welcome back to Japan, _Syaoran-kun_."

"Th-thanks."

There was an odd silence for the two of them.

"Cmon! When will we get to eat? I'm starving!" Kero carelessly broke the silence.

"Yea lover boy, why don't you bring Kinomoto-san to the table already?"

"Le-let's eat."

"Ye-yea." All five of them went to the dinner table and started eating.

"So how have you guys been?" Melin asking.

"Sakura-chan's been saying I miss Melin-chan and Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo finally spoke.

"Well it's only natural. Everyone would miss us."

"Naw me." Kero said with food stuffed in his mouth like a chipmunk.

"Plushies don't have a heart so i suggest you keep your mouth shut tonight."

"Braaaaaaaat!" Kero spat at her.

"Pluuuuuuuuuuuuush!" Kero and Melin started pinching each others cheeks. Sakura and Tomoyo started laughing. Syaoran only made an annoyed face.

"Can't you guys get along for once?" Sakura asking the two whose about to start a food fight.

"Who'd want to get along with a plush?"

"No one likes brats!" They pinched each other harder. Tomoyo tried to calm those two down by pushing them into another room and left Sakura and Syaoran alone. His heart started to beat rapidly, Sakura could hardly breath.

"S-so, how long are you staying in Japan?"

"Uh-uhm u-u-u-u-until ne-ne-next m-monday." Syaoran was stuttering like there's no tomorrow.

"S-Syaoran, c-calm down."

"S-s-sorry, I-it's just we haven't seen each other fo-for awhile."

"I-I know."

"Wh-what have you been doing? Sakura."

"O-out with Tomoyo and Kero."

"I-I see, A-a-are there still strange things happening?"

"N-no."

The room was silent. Melin and Kero stopped arguing and was eavesdropping on both of them. Tomoyo was recording the moment they were having.

"Sa-sakura, w-would you like to g-go shopping with Melin tomorrow? Y-you can bring Tomoyo and Cerberus too."

"O-of course, I would like to spend time together since you're returning to China in a week." Sakura smiled.

"F-Fwah!" Syaoran fell out of his chair in shock of her smile.

"S-Syaoran, Syaoran what's wrong, are you okay?" Sakura rushing out of her chair to check on Syaoran.

"I-I'm alright." When Syaoran got up his face was centimetre off from Sakura's. Both of them froze. Their heart wasn't going to calm down anytime soon.

"Aa-acho!" Melin sneezed and broke their moment. Both Sakura and Syaoran looked over to them and sat up quickly feeling embarrassed

"You damn brat! The mood was just getting good!"

"Sakura-chan is so cute!" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled.

"I-I'm really sorry Syaoran! Kinomoto-san!"

"I-It's really n-nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm reaaaally sorry!"

"I-it's really nothing!" Sakura felt awkward being apologized to.

"Sakura-chan, we should get going. It's getting late."

"R-right, so what time do we meet tomorrow Syaoran?"

"T-twelve is fine, at the park."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Sakura smiled.

"Would you be alright walking home alone in the dark?"

"It's fine, Tomoyo's bodyguards are outside."

"W-What about you? It's dangerous to walk outside alone."

"I've got Kero, Syaoran. Don't worry so much!"

"R-right."

"Actually Sakura, I was hopping i could go over to Tomoyo's house today."

"O-oh, alright."

"I'll walk you home!"

It's fine Syaoran, You don't have to go through so much trouble. I got enough training protecting myself from the clow cards and Eriol-kun's tricks."

"Of course!"

"not!" Melin suddenly yelling

"Kinomoto-san, just let him take you home."

"I'll start the cleaning myself."

"Al-alright." Everyone left and Melin stayed behind to clean up. Sakura and Syaoran walked in silence for awhile.

"Th-that's right Syaoran, look." Sakura took out something from the bag she was carrying.

"T-that's.."

"the bear you gave me." Sakura smiled

"Wh-why do you have it with you?"

"I always have it with me in this bag, along with Kero."

"Sa-Sakura!"

"Y-Yes Syaoran?"

"T-that time after the battle was over, m-my feelings... it feels like i didn't confess pr-properly!"

"Sy-Syaoran?"

"So, I'll say it once more." Syaoran smiled and calmed down 

"S-Syaoran."

"Sakura, I-" Before he got to finish a large hand smacked him on his head.

"Wha-"

"Onii-chan!"

"If it isn't the monster."

"Onii-channnn!" Sakura said with anger in her voice ready to hit him in the guts

"I-It's you!"

"Thanks for walking my sister home brat, you can leave now."

"O-oh, Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Sakura."

"So-sorry about... it Syaoran."

"It's alright Sakura." Syaoran feeling a little disappointed for being interrupted every time. He turned around and started to run home.

"Since when did that brat started to call you Sakura?"

"Eh? Oh, awhile ago." Both of them walked home silently since there wasn't much to talk about and they were soon to be home.

"Did you eat dinner?"

"I did over at Syaoran's"

"Oh." Sakura headed back to her room before her brother asked her anything else.

"What should I wear tomorrow?" Sakura looking into her wardrobe, Syaoran will be there too.." She started to pick every outfit that he's never seen before and tried them on.

"Alright, I'll go with this one!" Finally deciding after an hour. She cleaned her pile of clothes up.

"Shopping with Syao...ran.." falling asleep right afterwards.

When Sakura woke up, it was already 11:30.

"W-Whaaa! I'm going to be late! Kero, Why didn't you wake me up!" Glaring over at Kero's bed until she remembered he was over at Tomoyo's place.

"Geeeeeeez! Why go on such an important date? I should get dressed before I really become late!" She rushed and ate and ran out the door.

Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero and Melin was already there waiting for her.

"Sakura, you slow ass did you over sleep?"

"K-Kero!" Yelling over to Kero in anger while the others laughed.

"Sakura-chan! You look lovely today!"

"Thanks Tomoyo." Sakura smiled at her

"Yea... cute.." Syaoran turned away and blushed. Sakura smiled at what he said and they left to go shopping. Melin and Tomoyo was walking in the back along with Kero. Sakura and Syaoran both walked in the front in silent.

"Is it time?" Melin whispered to Tomoyo. She checked her watch and nodded.

"Awwww! This is boring Syaooooran! Let's go to the amusement park!" Melin complaining all of a sudden.

"A-Amusement park?"

"We didn't come back here to do work did we?" Melin looking at Syaoran with a bored face.

"A-Alright." He sighed as of how spoiled she is.

"Success!" Kero whispered to himself. The five of them went to the nearest amusement park they found, it was called Sakura's wonderland. There was a sakura tree in every corner you look. The rides were also like any amusement park but everything was either pink brown or green.

"Whaaaaaaaaao"

"I've never seen this amusement park before!"

"Everything in here is nicely designed too."

"It looks like a sakura tree itself with the colours." Sakura herself was enjoying the park a lot although she hasn't gone on any rides yet.

"Which ride do you want to go on first Sakura?"

"H-huh? No no no! It's alright, which would you perfer Melin-chan."

"It's called Sakura's Wonderland so you choose." Melin said proudly.

"hmmmmm" Sakura said looking around finding an event that seems the most fun to her.

"Ah! How about that one?" She pointed to a building that looked like a house.

"What's that?" Melin asked.

"The house of mirrors!"

"It'll be a good place to hide too." Tomoyo pointed out.

"We can sneak off to go shopping ourselfs." Kero whishpered to Tomoyo, she smiled back at him and continued walking. Syaoran was watching Sakura and didn't notice anything.

"I'll be over there guys!" Melin called to them

"Okay." Tomoyo replied back.


End file.
